eberronheroesfandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Élőgólem
Élőgólem (Sharn - Center Bridge negyed) thumb|left|130px|warforged Úgy néznek ki, mint egy páncélos harcos, vagy szobor, pedig állítólag önálló és értelmes lények, saját akarattal. Furcsa, meg kell vizsgálnom, ha kiderül, hogy Xoriat síkjával vannak kapcsolatban, akkor azért, ha meg nem, akkor nagyon hasznos szövetségesek lehetnek a daelkyrek elleni háborúban. Az első, akivel találkoztam mindenesetre megyilkolt egy ártatlan embert. Nem jó kezdet az ismerkedéshez... Warforged - YK 998 VII. hóban egy hídnál Bonal Gelden tanár urat gyilkolta meg egy mithril testű Warforged nagybaltás harcos és társa. Ellenünk nem volt esélyük. Az élőgólem elpusztult (egy kis mithril szitakötő repül ki belőle) Bevaduló alakváltó (Sharn - Center Bridge negyed) thumb|right|150px|shifter Ez a nőszemély segítette az élőgólemet a Bonal Gelden elleni gyilkosságban. Miután végeztünk társával menekülni próbált, de mi elfogtuk, majd átadtuk a helyszínre megérkező Dolom őrmesternek. Rovarfelhő (Sharn - Cannith ház ősi öntödéje (-57. szint)) thumb|left|150px|black beetle swarm A Cannithok öntödéjében futottunk bele a hemzsegő rovarfelhőbe, akik sok kellemetlenséget okoztak, mert bunkóval, karddal semmit sem lehet tenni ellenük. Lángteremtő varázslatommal (és a többiek fáklyacsapásaival) sikeresen szétperzseltem a bogárrajt. black beetle swarm - kb. 10-15 hp; weapon damage immunity; akire rámennek automatikusan sebződik 1d4-et (van AoO!) és ha DC13-as Fort. save-jét elrontja, akkor egy körig nauseated. Targeted spellek hatástalanok, viszont az AoE varázslatok igen jól hatnak rájuk (1,5-szeres damage). Fáklyával improvised weaponként lehet ellenük küzdeni és egy kis tűzsebzést (1d3) kiosztani. '' '''Borzalom-patkány (Sharn - Cannith ház ősi öntödéje)' thumb|right|150px|horrid rat A Cannith kohó mélyén rejtőzködtek. Illetve találkoztunk velük a Cogsból felfele, szökésünk után. Régi ismerőseim, a Mocsarakban Rurkh mester is tenyésztett jópár darabot ebből az örökké dühös patkány fajból. A testén levő csontkinövések és a fogaiból csöpögő erősen maró sav teszi hasznos társsá, ugyanakkor fájdalmasan nehéz ellenféllé. Horrid rat - kb. 6-8 hp; AC 20 (magas Natural armor); 1d6-os sebzéséhez 1d6 acid sebzés is adódik; filth fever betegséget terjesztenek (-1d3 DEX, CON) Fémkutya (Sharn - Cannith ház ősi öntödéje) thumb|left|150px|iron defender Félelmetes konstrukció, Elaydren d’Vown d'Cannith kisasszony kísérőjeként ismerkedtünk először a különös teremtménnyel. Később harcban is összemértük erőinket velük, és bár csúnyán elbuktunk páran, szerencsére jó vége lett a küldetésünknek. Kutyaformájuk van, de testük különböző fémlapokból, rudakból és szegecsekből van összerakva. Fürgék, erősek, és a fémtüskék a szájukban nagyon hegyesek. Iron defender - Varázsló vagy artificer által készített homunculus, mely testőrként védi elkészítőjét; értéke meghaladja az 1000 gp-t. Harcértéke kb. egy veterán warrioréval (kb. 20 hp) ér fel. Aljas kúszónövény (egyetemváros) thumb|right|170px|assassin vine A kúszónövényt valakik saját beteges céljaik érdekében gonosz mágiával keltették életre, lázas zavart keltve a Morgrave egyetem tanulói körében. Rossz belegondolni, hogy mekkora pusztítást vihetett volna végbe erőteljes indáival. Így is végzett az egyik csoporttársunkkal, mire széjjelszabdaltuk. kb. 25-30 hp; AC kb. 17 (magas Natural armor); indáival igen messzire elér (reach 20 feet); impoved grab majd fojtogatás; környező növényzetre entangle hatást tud varázsolni; minden fegyver (még az ütőfegyver is) jól fogja Gyíkpofa (kirándulás - föld alatti katedrális) thumb|left|150px|troglodyte Első expedíciós kirándulásunk során, amikor Patrick keresésére indultunk támadtak ránk a gyíkpofák. Azt hitték, könnyű préda leszünk, amikor a víz alól megpróbáltak becserkészni minket, persze rájöttek, hogy őket is fogja a fegyver. Egyébként gülüszemük van és sikamlós, pikkelyes bőrük. Csontváz (kirándulás - föld alatti katedrális) thumb|150px|skeleton Az elfajzott borzalmak mellett, a természet rendjét csúfolják meg a förtelmes élőhalottak is. Patrick keresése során bukkantunk rá egy maroknyi megelevenedett csontvázra, akik félelmet keltően csörögtek összeaszott testükkel. Ha képesek vagyunk figyelmen kívül hagyni a puszta létezésükkel keltett pánikot, akkor könnyen összezúzhatjuk őket egy jófajta bunkósbottal. Zombi (föld alatti katedrális) thumb|left|170px|zombi Egy újabb förtelmes példája a túlvilági mesterkedésnek. A föld alatti katedrálisban támadtak ránk ezek a bűzlő, rothadó élőhalottak, akik a csontvázakhoz képest jobban megőrizték hasonlóságukat egykori élő önmagukhoz. Cafatokban lóg róluk a hús és fertelmes bűzfelhőt bocsátanak ki magukból. Amúgy lomha, tohonya teremtmények. Életre kelt szekrény (föld alatti katedrális) thumb|149px|animated object (armoire) Úgy látszik, már semmiben sem lehet bízni! Az elhagyott katedrális egyik poros szobájában elevenedett meg a szekrény, és ajtajaival, fiókjaival kaffogott felénk, súlyos sebeket osztogatva. Tűzifává aprítottuk nagy nehezen, miután legyőztük meglepődésünket. Gyötrő ló-szúnyog (az Egyetem ostroma) thumb|150px|fiendish stirge Ezek a lábnyi bestiák az egyetemet ért támadásban vettek részt. Rózsaszínű szívókájával próbálja áldozata testnedveit kiszippantani. Fürgén ráakaszkodik célpontjára, nehéz hatásosan küzdeni ellene, mert apró, gyors és hegyes kampószerű tapogatóival megcsáklyázza ellenfeleit. Sikeresen levadásztuk őket. Rémbuksi (az Egyetem ostroma) thumb|left|170px|vargouille At first glance this monster looks pretty cool. It's a severed head that flies around, eating people. The problem is that it becomes incredibly ridiculous when you find out about how it breeds. When it attacks, it will often "kiss" it's victims. Later that night the victim's hair falls out and THEIR EARS TURN INTO BATWINGS AND THEIR HEAD FLIES AWAY. Recent editions of Dungeons and Dragons explicitly state that the wings appear behind the ears, but for the first couple of decades of D&D, adventurers were doomed to have their ears carry them away. And it really doesn't get any more retarded than a monster that kisses you so that your head can fly away and wreak havoc with it. Hiúz-kopó (az Egyetem ostroma) thumb|170px|yeth hound Ördögi, szárnyak nélkül repülő kutya, rémisztő vonyítással, amit ha valaki meghall és nem acélozza meg lelkét, akkor inába száll minden bátorsága és csak a meneküléssel törődik. Nem evilági tűz lobog a vöröslő szemeiben. Visszaküldtük gonosz síkjára, ahova való. Tűzmanó (az Egyetem ostroma) thumb|left|170px|magmin A tűz síkjának egy szemtelen teremtménye szállta meg az egyetem könyvtárát, lángba borítva több értékes kötetet. Kibírhatatlan hőséget áraszt magából, lángba borítja ellenfeleit és gyorsan eliszkol, ha bajt szimatol. Visszaűztük, ahonnan előhívták. Goblin lovas (Eastbrook felé) thumb|170px|goblin rider A worgot megülve, az egyébként gyenge goblinból komoly ellenfél vált, csimbókos paripája mögé bújva nehéz célpontot nyújt és macskaügyességgel használja ki kis termetét, élő pajzzsá változtatva lovát. A worg pedig a harc hevében éles fogsorával és karmaival vesz részt aktívan a küzdelemben. Goblin sámán (Eastbrook körül) thumb|left|170px|goblin shaman Fajtársainál nagyobb feje van, és gyűlölködő szemeiből csak úgy süt a rosszindulatú intelligencia. A barlangjában mesterkedett valamiben, amikor megleptük. Előtte az őröket ártalmatlanná tettük. A sámán egy ezüstszínű worgot idézett, az segítette a harcban, de legyűrtük őket. rozsomák (sámán idézte) kobold (őrök) ajtószörny csontkolosszus (templom) árnyék csontváz patkány swarm sírpondró (tomb motte) kétfejű kutya (orthus) Kategória:Adventure